Unpack Your Heart Chronicles
by T2 Angel
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories that take place within the timeline established within the "Unpack Your Heart" series about Terry, Max, and the people in their lives.
1. Doughnuts and Goodfellas

**A/N: Welcome, welcome! I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this!**

 **As I explained in a previous chapter of "All This Time," this series takes place during the timeline I've created for my trilogy of BatBey stories that I've titled "Unpack Your Heart." The name is the same title as the song by Phillip Phillips which is amazing and I highly recommend you go listen to it. The song, to me, along with the titles of the songs I've chosen for my chapter stories, fits perfectly for Max and Terry.  
**

 **Also, these stories will not just be Max/Terry stories, though they are the primary focus most of the time and these are stories all happen because of my love for that ship in the first place. We're going to have TONS of interactions with other characters from "Unpack Your Heart", such as Basem, Sally, Melissa, Eddy, Lisa, Chelsea, Bruce, and** ** **even** Joe, if you can believe that.**

 **All these stories will have a T Rating, at the most. IF, and this is a big IF, I do another M Rated story, it will be a standalone and will not appear here as to keep the rating where it belongs. Now, that being said, some stories may get steamy but never too over the top. I hope.**

 **This whole idea for this was inspired by the fanfic writer sleepyheadfan20, who does stories for Sleepy Hollow. I loved the approach of a series of one-shots that are fun, dramatic, insightful, and, sometimes, all of the above. It inspired me and challenged me and I want to give it go!**

 **Next, I want you all to know, there is NO set limit on how many of these there will be and there is NO set limit on how long or short. And with that, YES, ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Either PM me or leave a review (please, leave those anyway! Show me you care!) with any ideas you. I have a bunch already but more are welcome. But these stories will keep going for as long as I am able to come up with ideas and, honestly, as long as I find it fun.**

 **So, there are three reasons why I am doing this and the first two I mentioned: one is to challenge myself and the other is because it's fun. Last, but certainly not least, my reason for doing this is you. Yes, you. The one reading this right now. Whether you JUST joined this party or you've been here since day one, thank you and I hope you are loving this as much as I am!  
**

 **Lastly, for each story, I'll explain where they line up in my trilogy and hopefully I will do my best to post a timeline for each story as to where they fall in the whole narrative. This first story takes place way before the start of "Count On Me."**

 **Alright, I think I've covered everything! Thank you all so much! Enjoy! Leave me some reviews! See you soon!**

* * *

 **Doughnuts and Goodfellas**

Max rubbed her face with one hand while she held the phone with the other. "But…" Max exhaled. "But Mom… you said that you would…"

" _I know, baby, I know!_ " Lisa, her mother, said. " _I am so sorry!_ "

"I just… I thought we'd have the weekend."

" _Max, I'm sorry. This was all at the last minute and I did everything I could to get out of it._ "

Max fell silent and just shook her head.

" _Max, I can…_ "

"It's fine." Max sighed. "I gotta go. Terry's calling me." She knew she was lying but she hardly cared.

" _Oh. Okay._ " Lisa tried to figure out what to say next. " _I'll, uh, I'll call you as soon as I can._ "

"Yeah, sure."

" _I love you._ "

"Yeah. Love you, too." Max ended the call and placed her head in between her knees. She looked up when her phone rang again and saw that Terry was calling. She answered, "Hey, Ter."

" _Whoa,_ " Terry said. " _That was heavy. What's wrong?_ "

She shook her head. "Mom can't make it this weekend."

He sighed in disappointment, " _Are you serious?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Aw, slag! Max, I'm so sorry._ "

"Don't be."

" _Need me to come by?_ "

"Aren't you about to go out on patrol?"

" _I meant after._ "

Max thought about asking to come by but shook her head. "No. Go home."

" _Max…_ "

"It's okay, Terry." She smiled. "Go save the city."

" _I'll just keep it safe for now. Hopefully, it won't need saving tonight._ "

She laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"You got it."

It was hours later and Max was still sitting up, trying to find something to watch on television. She tried going to sleep but just couldn't do it. She was too upset. She had really hoped to spend the entire upcoming weekend with her mother. It was history repeating itself all over again. Her mother would make promises and she wouldn't come through for the same reason always: work. Max did her best to never take it personally but it was hard not to sometimes. This was one of those times.

She started crying and she almost hated herself for it. This wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time. Her family tended to forget about her. But she was in her senior year and didn't know where she was going for college. She wanted to spend time with her family before completely took her away from them. She just wanted her family. It always felt like that was just way too much to ask for. Even if Melissa talked about moving back to Gotham, she knew that it was just too much to hope for.

Max knew she had to face it: she was alone and she was going to stay that way.

Her phone rang again. Max wiped her eyes and answered, "Hello?"

" _I'm outside,_ " Terry said.

She looked at the clock. 1:04 AM. "You're on patrol."

" _Quiet night. Finished up early._ "

"Then go home and go to sleep."

" _I brought doughnuts and_ Goodfellas _._ "

She stopped then ended the call, got up, opened her door, and found Terry standing there holding a box of doughnuts in one hand and a DVD case in the other.

He smiled.

Max threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

She exhaled in relief, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he replied.

"When you get a girlfriend again, I'm really gonna hate it!"

He chuckled and came inside the apartment. He set the box on the coffee table, "Even if that does happen, she'll have to get how much you mean to me."

"Sure she'll be cool with that?" Max closed the door.

"She'll meet you and she'll get how awesome you are, so she will."

She sat on the couch. "That's good for me. 'Cause, honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I was gonna say the same thing."

"Let's make a deal."

Terry sat next to her. "What's that?"

"No matter what, no matter where our lives take us, just promise that we will always have each other's backs."

He stared into her eyes and took hold of her hand. "I promise, Max. No matter what."

She threw her arms around him. "Thanks for coming by."

"You know I use any excuse to get doughnuts."

They both laughed.


	2. Opportunity

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Here we are again!  
**

 **This story is also set pre-"Count On Me" and I am planning on doing two more after this that are also set in the same time. These are dealing with Mary and Matty leaving Gotham while Terry stays behind.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Opportunity**

"Yes," Mary said as she was on the phone. "Yes, I understand." She exhaled. "Thank you so much. That means a lot to me." She listened closely. "Yes. I will call you back when I make my decision." She hung the phone up and sighed.

That evening, Mary fixed dinner for her sons and watched them as they ate. It was starting to creep close to ten o'clock and Mary knew that Terry would probably be heading out soon and Matty needed to go to bed. The boys were messing with each other, as they usually did, and she figured now was the best time to talk to them.

Mary set her fork down and exhaled. "Boys."

Terry and Matty looked up at her.

"I wanted to speak with you both. It's very important."

The McGinnis boys looked at each other, concerned, then back at her.

"What's going on, Mom?" Matty asked.

Mary sighed. "I spoke with Mr. Garrick today and he gave me a job offer. It's a real estate job, as a full-fledged agent. There's a chance I can own my own office. It's gonna be way more money and so many more benefits but…" She exhaled. "It's in Central City."

Terry was surprised. "You mean… out of Gotham? Like… you have to leave?"

Mary nodded.

"We'd… have to move?" Matty asked.

Mary started to fidget with her fingers. "That's… that's just it." She exhaled and looked at her oldest. "I know you need to be here, Terry. College, Mr. Wayne." She smiled. "And Max is still here and separating you two is like ruining a piece of art."

Terry smiled a bit.

"But…" she looked at her youngest son, "I know living here has been hard for you, Matty."

Matty gave a small shrug.

Mary looked at both of her boys, "I know how you both feel about Gotham, that it's affected you both in different ways. But this is a family decision. And I don't want to make any decision that you're not okay with." She took another deep breath. "So… what do you think?"

Terry sat back, "I think… that you should take it."

Mary looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Central City is schway. Remember when Mr. Wayne had me there for a week? It's a great place! Way more friendly than Gotham."

"So… you think I should take the job?"

"Yeah."

Mary looked at her youngest son, "Matty?"

Matty looked at Mary then at Terry. "I don't hate Gotham, Mom. I mean, yeah, it can get kinda dull here and… yeah, I get bummed thinking about Dad sometimes, but I do like it."

"I know, baby."

"But… you've always done things for both of us. To make us happy. What about you, Mom? Are you happy?"

Terry was impressed. Matty was really growing up.

Mary didn't know how to respond at first. "I've… I only wanted to take care of you boys."

"He asked are _you_ happy, Mom," Terry said. "Do you want this job?"

Mary sat back. "I…" She closed her mouth then sighed. "I really do. I mean… it could do so much for us. More money, a new city, a chance to… do new things. Even start over in some ways. And set us up for something bigger. Not just hope and pray Mr. Wayne will always be there."

Terry scoffed. "Even though he probably will be."

Mary smiled. "My point is… I just want to do better. For my sons." She stopped and exhaled. "For myself."

Matty smiled. "Then let's go."

Terry smiled.

Mary giggled. She sobered then looked at Terry, "But… that would mean…"

"I'm pretty dug in here, anyway, Mom," Terry said. "Starting college, working for Mr. Wayne…"

"Plus, Max is still here," Mary smiled, slyly.

"She always is."

"Yes, she is." Mary took a deep breath. "Well. I'll call Mr. Garrick back and let him know that I accept."

"Good!" Terry smiled. "This is good for you."

"I think it'll be good for all of us."

"I think it will."


	3. Here or There

**A/N: So, here is the second story in the trilogy that deals with Terry's family moving out of Gotham and to Central City. There is a reference to the episode "Revenant" from the series, which I did re-watch recently. That has inspired me to do some Willie Watt themed shots here that will be happening soon. For now, enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Here or There**

Matty was sitting on his bed, looking at photo of himself, Dad, and Terry from his he was younger. He and Mary were leaving for Central City tomorrow and it wasn't until now that he realized that he was going to miss his big brother.

A knock came to his door.

"Yeah?" Matty asked.

"It's me, twip," Terry said.

"No room for dregs in here. Come back later."

Terry opened the door with a smirk on his face. "Nice try."

Matty stuck his tongue at him.

Terry walked in and leaned against the wall. "You okay?"

Matty scoffed. "Duh! Are you kidding?! We're going to Central City! It's gonna be totally schway!"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Ya know. Since the move is tomorrow."

"Yeah, duh. Leaving you here. What could be better than that?"

Terry smirked. He knew better. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure." He pushed himself off of the wall. "Good night, Matty." He headed for the door and started mentally counting in his head, ' _Three. Two. One._ '

"Hey, Terry?" Matty asked.

Terry smirked then sobered. He turned around. "Yeah?"

Matty stared to move awkwardly, "What's gonna happen to us? With me and mom leaving and you staying here?"

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I mean… how's it gonna be? Are we… are we still gonna be brothers or… or what?"

Terry walked over and sat down the bed with Matty moving to sit next to him.

"Remember what I told you about Dad?" Terry asked. "When we though a ghost was at Hill High?"

Matty thought back for a second, remembering how Terry told him their father would always be with them. He sighed, "Yeah." He growled at his behavior. He sounded too much like a kid. "Man. This is so stupid."

"What is?"

"Acting like a dreg! C'mon! It's gonna be awesome! Besides, I can't believe I'm gonna miss you!"

Terry chuckled then shrugged. "I don't know. I mean… I'm gonna miss you."

Matty paused then looked at his older brother. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Terry chuckled, "Because you're brother, Matt. And, heck, I love ya, kid."

Matty faked like he was gagging, "Ugh! Can you not?!"

Terry laughed.

Matty looked away then sighed. "You'll be okay, right? I mean… will I be okay, too?"

"Of course, you will. We both will." Terry put his arm around his little brother. "And whenever you need me, I'll be there. Always."

Matty looked up at him. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do. Here or there, no matter where you are, Matty: I've always got your back. I'll always be there for you and we'll always be brothers. Nothing in the world will ever change that."

Matty let his defenses down and suddenly wrapped his arms around Terry's core as tightly as he could. "I'm gonna miss you, Terry."

Terry hugged his little brother back. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Matt."


	4. Happy Trails

**A/N: ...Considering the past few weeks I've had, this was super emotional for me to write. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Happy Trails**

Terry loaded the bags and suitcases into the car while Mary and Matty grabbed the last few things from inside the house. Max was inside with them as she had come over to help out as well. The furniture had been moved the night before and was already in moving trucks on the way to Central City. Terry had set up his new apartment with Bruce's help, which was close to University of Gotham where he and Max were going to be attending college.

Terry loaded the last bag and closed the trunk. He looked around at the neighborhood and realized he probably wouldn't be back here, save for Batman work. He walked back into the apartment to see Mary standing with her arm around Matt. Max was by the door, standing against the wall with tears in her eyes.

Terry took a deep breath, doing all he could to hold it together. "Hey. Mom?"

She looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"It's…" He sighed. "It's almost time."

"Yeah. Just…" she held her hand out, "just come stand with me for a moment."

He smiled. "Sure thing." He walked over and the McGinnis stood there hugging each other for a while.

Max smiled, covering her mouth to keep from making any noise. Witnessing this family moment was beautiful. She almost felt like she was intruding.

Mary looked over at her, "Max."

Max looked up, surprised.

Mary waved her over. "Get over here."

"Oh, no! Mrs. McGinnis, I'm not…"

"You _are_ family. You're _our_ family. Always have been, always will be. Come here."

Terry looked up and smirked.

Max gave a small smile and, timidly, walked over. Once she was close enough, Mary and Terry pulled her into a hug. They held on to each other for all they had, enjoying the feeling of their family.

* * *

After locking the door one final time, Mary got in the car and started it up, preparing to make the drive to Central City.

Matty stood in front of his big brother, staring up at him. "You're always gonna be there… right, Terry?"

"I'm just a phone call away, Matty," Terry said. He patted his head. "Always."

Matty smiled. He hugged Terry, who hugged him back. Matty released the hug then went over to Max.

"I'm gonna miss you way more, Max," Matty said to her.

Max giggled. "I can't blame you."

"Ha, ha," Terry said, sarcastically.

Matty and Max hugged each other. They released the hug and Matty got in the car.

Mary got out and hugged Max and whispered to her, "Take care of Terry for me."

"Always, Mrs. McGinnis," Max replied. "Always."

Mary rubbed her back, released the hug, then looked at Terry. "You've come so far." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Terry."

"Thanks, Mom."

"What you told Matty… it applies to you, too."

"I know."

She hugged Terry, as hard as she could. Terry hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself, son," Mary said.

Terry smiled. "Happy trails, Mom."

She gasped. "Your… your father liked to say that. I didn't think you…"

"I try to keep from saying it so I won't get too sad."

She squeezed him harder. "I love you so much, son."

"I love you, too, Mom."

It broke her heart as she did it but she removed her arms from him, with tears running down her face.

She turned, got in the car, and closed the door. She looked back at Terry and Max, who walked to Terry and put her arm around his.

Mary waved and so did Matty.

Terry and Max waved back; Terry still holding a small smile

Mary put the car in gear and started to drive off.

Terry and Max watched as the car drove away and saw that Matty climbed into the back seat, locking eyes with until they were out of sight of one another.

Max let out a shaken sigh and wiped her eyes, "I'm gonna miss them." She looked up saw a stream of tears coming from Terry's eyes. She was stunned. He hadn't cried since his mother talked to them about the move. "Terry?"

He looked at her. "Yeah." His voice caught as he barely spoke above a whisper, "I'm gonna miss 'em, too."

She didn't need him to say anything else. She knew what he needed. She pulled him into the tightest hug she could.

She could feel his body shaking.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, Max," he cried.

She just cried more, "I know, Terry. I know. I'm right here. Always."

"I know… this sounds stupid but… I really need you."

"Shut up. I'm always here for you."

Terry stopped holding back. He let himself cry. He let it hurt. After all, he was crying to Max. After Bruce, there was no one he felt safer to with and, to share feelings this intimate, she was first person he trusted.

Terry knew it was the best decision for his mother to take the job and move. It was the right one. Bruce had already made calls; the Flash would keep an eye out for Mary and Matty. They would be safe. But it didn't change the fact that his family was gone.

Terry always thought it would only be hard part of his family would be dealing with his father's death.

Now, he knew. Sometimes, even doing the right thing for your family was an ever harder decision to make. No matter how right it was.

* * *

 **A/N: So... let me explain why this was hard. My cousin, who was like a sister to me, passed away about three weeks ago. I've not been dealing with it well but writing has helped me cope. This story was a great escape but, man! That was so rough. I hope you guys like. The next entry should be lighter but I'm not sure.**

 **Either way, "All This Time" will be updated very soon. Hopefully, within a couple of days of this post. Thank you all for understanding. You all ROCK!**


	5. Family Ties

**A/N: 10.17.2017  
** ** **Hello, all! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been working on this chapter, in particular, for some time and I do rather like how it came out! It takes place after "All This Time" and is my take on the events of the _Justice League Unlimited_ episode, "Epilogue."****

 ** **Synopsis: Terry learns a shocking truth about himself and Bruce and has a hard time dealing with the news. Max, Basem, and Sally all sit down with Terry to help him sort it all out.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 **Family Ties**

Terry and Max sat in the waiting room of the hospital as they waited to hear from the doctor about Bruce's condition. Bruce had been eating breakfast when he suddenly fell ill. Fortunately, Terry had stayed over from the rough night of crime fighting the evening before. Terry rushed to his mentor's aid but both of them immediately knew something was wrong. Terry got Bruce to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Basem and Sally rushed into the waiting room, hurrying over to Terry and Max.

"Any news?" Basem asked.

"No." Terry rubbed his forehead. "Nothing yet."

Just then, Doctor Martinez walked in and looked at Terry, "Mr. McGinnis."

Terry looked at him, "How is he?"

"It's serious but not insurmountable. His kidneys seem to be failing, probably just due to old age. But, as I said, it's challenging but not unbeatable. He just needs a blood transfusion."

"Well, hook me up!"

Martinez smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that. I did want to ask if you wanted to be tested and if you knew anyone else who might…"

"You got four candidates standing right in front of ya, Doc," Sally said, pulling up her sleeve.

Martinez looked at her and stared, "Sally Croft?"

She smiled, "Hey, Dr. Martinez."

"You know each other?" Max asked.

"She shadowed me for a week," Martinez smiled. "Almost lost her job because she liked showing off."

"Sounds like Sally."

"So, how do we get this thing started?" Terry asked.

Dr. Martinez all took samples of their blood and determined that Terry was the best match for Bruce. After a few hours, Martinez cleared Bruce of danger and moved him to a private room for observation for, at least, the next couple of days to make sure he'd recover properly.

Terry, Sally, Max, and Basem were in a more private waiting room. They were decompressing after the all of the panic.

"Damn, that was scary," Sally said.

"I know," Basem agreed. "Damn that old man. Having us be concerned about him."

"Yeah," Terry said, contemplatively.

Max looked at Terry and smiled. "You were actually worried. For all of your sniping at each other, you were worried about him!"

"Oh, leave me alone," Terry replied. "Just don't want to have to deal with him being dead and his ghost haunting me for the rest of my life."

"Oh, whatever!"

The next couple of days went about fine with Bruce recovering well. Terry and Max had just visited him and were about to head home with Dr. Martinez caught them in the hallway.

"Terry, Max," the doctor called out, causing the couple to turn toward him. "I was hoping I could speak with both in private, if you don't mind."

Terry and Max exchanged unsure looks. Terry looked at Martinez, "Uhh, sure."

"My office is right down this way. Follow me."

Walking the opposite direction from the exit, Martinez lead Terry and Max into his office and closed the door.

"What's going on, Doc?" Terry asked.

Martinez walked toward his desk, "Please, have a seat." As they both sat down, he sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. "There's no real easy way to say this but… I do want to explain something to you before we begin."

"Okay," Terry said.

"I've known Bruce since I was a kid, Terry. He saved my life once. Due to his _other_ job."

Terry silently exhaled while Max started to look around, worried.

"Don't worry," Martinez said. "I've known since I was eleven. Long story. I grew up to be a doctor to help people, including guys like him. _Because_ of him. I didn't talk then and I never will but I wanted to show you something."

"Show me what?" Terry asked.

Martinez pulled out his computer tablet. "These are the results of the blood test you gave. I compared it to Bruce's for the transfusion and… well." He handed him his tablet, "See for yourself."

Terry took the tablet and both he and Max looked at it, reading the results. Simultaneously, their eyes widened and they said, "Oh, my God."

Max took the tablet and read the results over and over again.

"I ran them three times," Martinez said. "Just to be sure. The result was the same every time."

Terry sat back then looked at the doctor, "Did you show Bruce this?"

"No," Martinez answered. "I thought he might know but I figured that _you_ needed to see it."

Terry's face slowly becoming more rigid.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"What are we gonna do?" Max asked.

Terry didn't respond.

Max looked at him, curiously. "Terry?"

* * *

That night, after a phone call from Max, Basem and Sally went to Terry and Max's house. Just from the tone of Max's voice, Basem and Sally knew that something bad happened and they needed to get over there right away.

Max opened the door, found Basem and Sally standing there, and greeted, "Hey."

"What's the urgency, girl?" Sally asked. "You're scaring us half to death."

"You better get in here."

Basem saw Terry sitting in an easy chair with an intense look on his face. "Wow," Basem said. "You're usually about to punch someone when you look like that."

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

Terry picked up a sheet of paper that showed the blood test results between himself and Bruce and handed it to them. Basem took it then he and Sally read it over. After reading it, their eyes went wide.

"Holy shit," Sally whispered.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Basem said.

"No," Terry stood up and started to pace.

"Terry," Basem exhaled, "you're Bruce's son."

"I know."

Basem sat down on the couch, "Are you sure?" Sally sat down next to him.

"Dr. Martinez said he ran them three times. They're right."

Basem rubbed his face. "How… the hell is that even possible?"

Terry stared at him. "Really? That's even a question?!"

Basem immediately understood what he was implying, "Hey! I don't know where exactly your mind is going but your mom doesn't seem like the kind to cheat!"

"But Bruce was a playboy."

"Not with married women. Even he wasn't that bad."

"Well, who's to say that he wasn't?!" Terry shouted.

"Okay, Terry," Max said in a warning tone. "Too far."

Terry's fists tightened but he took a breath. "I'm… sorry."

"But, well…" Sally said, confused, "h-h-h-h-how else could this have happened?"

"Could've overridden Terry's DNA," Basem shrugged.

Terry and Max gave him a drawn-out glare.

"Hey! You want an explanation? That's the only one I've got."

"But Bruce wouldn't do that!" Sally said. "Would he?"

"Why not?" Terry asked. "He's so damn arrogant that he thought the world couldn't live without a perfect clone of him!"

"Okay, Bruce is a lot of things but _that_ damn controlling, no," Basem argued. "He's got lines even he won't cross. That's one of them."

"You're opinion of him is higher than mine."

"No, it's not. You're just mad."

Terry turned his back and folded his arms.

"Well, either way, we need to deal with this," Max said. "I don't care how but we do. We're not letting this divide us."

Terry turned around, "So, what you're saying is that you don't mind Bruce being a manipulative son of a bitch?"

Max clenched her jaw and stared at her husband. "First of all, get that shitty tone out of your voice. I've already told you about that. Second, Bruce does like things his way but he wouldn't screw up your life like that. Third, do not _ever_ talk that bad about him again. Got me? Fourth, that kind of thinking is the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"He made a clone of him, Max!" Terry shouted.

"We don't know that and stop acting like he did!" Max fired back.

"I don't have another explanation!"

"You have your mind! You know who Bruce is! And the last thing he would do is make you some kind of clone of him! He'll never say it but he actually loves you! Like a son! He would never do something like change your DNA to match his, I don't care what's going on! So, for the last time, _calm your ass down!_ "

Terry stared at her, still seething, but slowly relaxed. He walked to the easy chair and sat down, leaning forward and placing his hands over his face.

"How often have you had to do that?" Sally asked Max.

"First time," Max answered. "But I warned him that I would if I had to."

Basem was reading over the results again. He stood and started pacing back and forth. He suddenly stopped and looked up from the paper. "Oh, damn it all to hell."

"What?" Max asked.

Basem sighed and turned to face them. "There's…" he sighed, "one more person who could've done this. The only one I can think of who'd have the material to make Terry a Bruce-clone, conceive the damned idea at all, and have enough stones to even do it in the first place."

Terry instantly knew who he was talking about. And he couldn't believe he didn't consider it before. "Amanda Waller."

"Oh, what the hell?!" Max shouted.

"Who's Amanda Waller?" Sally asked.

"You remember her. You read about her in history class as kids. Worked with the Justice League, Project: Cadmus."

"Oh, yeah!" Sally snapped her fingers. "Wait. She's still alive?"

"Yeah," Basem said. "The joke going around about her is she'll outlive everyone."

"What would she have to do with this?"

"Good question, Sal." Terry looked for his jacket. "That's exactly what I plan to ask her."

"She might not have anything to do with this, Terry," Basem insisted.

"Maybe. But she'll give me more answers than anyone else."

"I still think you should talk to Bruce," Max said.

"No," Terry said, immediately.

Basem exhaled. "So, I guess, we're going to…"

"No," Terry said. He grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to see Waller alone." He paused. "I have to."

Sally stared at him and couldn't help but say, "Going by yourself is a mistake. I mean, I think so."

"I think she's right," Max agreed.

Terry nodded. "Maybe it is. But… I have to do this." He looked at Basem. "Do you know where she is?"

Basem opened his mouth then looked away.

"You know."

"How do you know that, babe?" Sally asked.

Basem shrugged, "Long story. Let's just say that Dad likes to know where certain people are at all times. And from the hero community, Waller doesn't make as much effort to hide."

"Why?"

"She's always around to lend a hand. And it's not like anyone would be stupid enough to attack her. Half of everyone is afraid her as it is."

"Sounds about right," Max said.

"Where is she?" Terry asked.

"Terry…" Basem started to say.

"Where, Basem?"

Basem reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled for a few seconds then stopped. "She lives in a compound 40 miles outside of Metropolis in Wein County. 1986 Ostrander Lane. She's got guards."

Terry scoffed, "Of course she does." He started for the door.

"Wait, you're going now?!" Sally asked.

Terry stopped. "The sooner I talk to her, the better."

"Terry…" Max said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Go, talk to her. But you _listen_ to her. Whether she did it or Bruce did, you listen to her. Besides the usual circle, she's probably one of the few people who knows Bruce the best. Listen to her. And… if, _if_ Bruce did it… you'll hear him out as to why. Promise me."

Terry stared at his wife for a while. "Promise."

* * *

A few hours later, Terry was back at his house with Max, Basem, and Sally, all sitting around as Terry recounted his meeting with Waller. Terry explained that Waller was responsible for his DNA matching Bruce's in an attempt to make a new Batman to replace Bruce after he passed on. But didn't go all the way through with the plan because, it would call for her to kill Mary and Warren McGinnis.

That was a line Bruce wouldn't cross and Waller realized that she couldn't either after her assassin refused to, in Waller's words, "pull the trigger."

Terry told them that Waller gave him more advice; about who Batman was, how Terry was his own man, and how he needed to continue to be so.

Terry sat down in the easy chair and exhaled. "And… that was it."

Basem shook his head. "Waller. Dad already said that she was a bulldog with things she wanted."

"Sure it wasn't a pit bull?"

"Oh, hell, it was probably a wolf."

Terry chuckled.

"So, the big question," Max said, "are you going to tell Bruce?"

Terry leaned back and started running his hand over his mouth. Basem and Sally stared at Terry, quietly, as they awaited the answer.

Terry moved his hand down. "No." He shook his head, "I don't wanna hurt him."

Max blinked in surprise.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Sally shook her head. "Hurt _him?_ "

"Bruce never had any kids," Terry said. "Except for the ones he adopted and they all left him. How would you feel if you drove everyone away and the one kid you did have out there, you didn't meet until he was 16-years-old?"

Sally sat back. "Damn. That poor old man."

"But this is Bruce we're talking about, Terry," Basem said. "He probably already knows."

"All the more reason not to tell him, then," Terry said.

"What do you mean?"

"If he knows and didn't tell me then he was either protecting me… or it just hurt him way too much to acknowledge it."

Basem scratched his head, "Yeah."

"Either way," Terry said, "best keep this between the four of us for now."

"And if you decide to tell him later?"

"I'll deal with it then."

Max smiled. "Glad you see you're using your head." She shrugged, "And your heart."

"Well," Terry shrugged. "You were right."

"Big shock," Basem and Sally said, simultaneously.

Terry glared at the couple and they smiled.

Terry rolled his eyes and looked back at Max, "Like I was saying: you were right. Bruce isn't like that." He sighed. "He never would be."

"Told you so," Max smiled, triumphantly. She walked over and kissed him. "I'm just glad you got it."

Terry nodded, "Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**

 ** **I didn't write out the talk between Waller and Terry as it would be similar to the one in "Epilogue" but, if anyone wants me to write my own version of it, I can give it a shot. Also, in case anyone was wondering, Amanda Waller's comic book debut was in 1986 and her creators were writers, John Ostrander & Len Wein.****

 ** **Thanks for sticking me, guys! I hope I can update this sooner but we'll see. Also, "Good Life" is still actively going and should be updated this week or next. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you all think! Have a great one, all!****


	6. Movie Night

**A/N: 09.06.2018**

 ** **SYNOPSIS: The Dark Knights get a night off from their vigilance and, after dealing with a crazed metahuman and Max's father, Terry, Max, Sally, and Basem decide to spend it quietly, watching a movie together. Shades of Sally/Basem.****

 ** **This story takes places**** ** ** **between Chapters 16 & 17 of "All This Time". **I just wanted to do a quick, small story for my favorite group of people. Seriously, I really love Terry, Max, Sally, and Basem. It's also why it's hard to do a sequel to "City Fall" because Sally and Basem aren't there. Also, I wanted to do another story of Sal and B before they officially got together. They are so fun and cute. I may do another that I'll post to "Chronicles" some day.  
****

 ** **I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!****

* * *

 **Movie Night**

Terry and Max were making popcorn in Terry's apartment. They were waiting for Basem and Sally to arrive so they could all watch a movie together. It was one of the few nights off that Bruce had given both Basem and Terry so they all decided to take advantage of it. Considering all the drama with Max's father, Joe, and the danger with Ket, they needed a pleasant night off. They had a series of movies to decide on, but they were waiting for all of their participants to arrive before making their selection.

Sally showed up first, knocking on Terry's door. Max opened it to find Sally with her usual smile on her face.

"Hey, love birds!" Sally greeted.

"What's up, Sally?" Max asked.

Sally walked in, "Nothing much. Just bein' awesome."

Terry laughed, lightly.

"Nothing ever wrong with your ego," Max said.

"Why should there be?" Sally asked. "So, what's up? We ready to do this?"

"We're just waitin' on Basem."

"Oh!" Sally said, surprised. Her eyes darted back and forth until she looked at Max, a little disappointed, "He's, uh, he's not here yet?"

"Not yet," Max replied.

"Did he have some kind of emergency?"

"Nah, he's just a few minutes out. He's almost here."

"Okay," Sally said, relieved. She went over and sat down on the couch. "No sense in starting 'til he gets here."

"Right," Max agreed. She looked at Terry, giving him a quick, knowing glance.

He gave the briefest of nods in return.

A few minutes later, a knock came to the door. Max was in the kitchen with Terry and asked, "Sally, can you get it? It's probably B."

Without another word, Sally hopped up and rushed to the door. She threw it open and smiled the second she saw Basem on the other side.

"Hey, B," Sally said, happily.

Basem smiled right back at her. "My dear Sally, _bonsoir_."

"Glad you could make it."

"Same." Basem walked inside and looked toward the kitchen, "Hey, guys." Sally closed the door behind him.

"Yo!" Terry said.

"Hey, B," Max said.

"So, what did you guys decide on?" Basem asked.

"We were waiting on you for the final verdict," Terry said.

"You know I tend not to care, right? American movies are hit-and-miss with me, sometimes."

"This is doesn't cover _John Wick_ or almost anything James Bond in it, though."

"Of course not," Basem said. "Classics are classics."

"You've got great taste, B," Sally said.

"I do my best," Basem replied.

"Alright, you nuts!" Terry said, walked in carrying a bowl of popcorn. He set the bowl down on the coffee table. "We finally have a night off! What are we watching?"

"Well, we've down to a select few choices," Max said. "Let's start with my least favorite. _Maleficent_."

"I like that movie!" Terry said.

"Whatever!"

"It's not bad," Basem said.

"I'm indifferent," Sally said.

" _Annabelle: Creation_ ," Max said, sneering.

"HELL NO!" Sally shouted, while Max burst into laughter. "No! Uh-uh! We are _never_ watching that _scary-ass_ movie again!" She shivered, "I, legit, didn't sleep for two days because of that damn movie."

"All kids feel like that," Basem said.

"I was 20!"

Basem put his hand on her back, soothing her.

"I sound like a loser, don't I?" Sally asked.

"Nope," Terry said. "I couldn't watch _It_ when I was a kid."

"For real?"

"It's one reason that I don't like sewers."

"Aside from the number of times we have to spend down there?" Basem asked.

"That doesn't help," Terry said.

" _The Raid: Redemption_ ," Max continued.

"A solid contender," Basem said.

"Yeah," Sally said.

"Yup," Terry added.

"And one last one that's my personal favorite," Max said. " _The Princess Bride_."

"Yes," Terry, Basem, and Sally said, simultaneously.

Max laughed. "Glad we have a consensus."

"Stop showing off and put it in," Terry said.

Sally started snickering, trying to stop herself from laughing. She failed and erupted into raucous laughter. Basem laughed a little bit, too, while Terry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, Sally!" Max said. "Grow up!"

Sally tried to get ahold of herself, "But he said…"

"We heard him!"

Sally laughed harder.

After a few minutes and once everyone was settled, Max selected the movie and, while she and Terry sat in their love seat, Sally and Basem sat on the couch, very close to one another.

Slyly smirking at her best friend so close to her crush, Max picked up the remote, "Alright. Showtime!" She hit play.

Just over an hour and a half later, they were all staring at the screen as the credits rolled.

Sally shook her head, "This… is… the… _greatest_ … movie… of all… time."

"No kidding," Terry agreed.

"For sure," Max added.

"No possible way to argue that," Basem said.

Terry looked at everyone. "You guys wanna watch it again?"

"Yes!" Max, Sally, and Basem said, simultaneously.

Terry grabbed the remote, returned the movie to the beginning, and hit play.

By the time the movie came back to the credits, the four had all fallen asleep at different times. Not that any of them saw this as a bad thing. A peaceful night with friends, watching a great movie, was one of the most relaxing things ever.

Terry woke up first, Max laying her head on his chest. He looked over to see Sally asleep on top of Basem. He smiled. ' _Yeah, we need to do something about this._ ' He went back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: HUGE NEWS!  
**

 **MY BOOK IS FINISHED! AFTER FIVE LONG YEARS, I HAVE DONE IT! The title of the book is _Tatsu Angelo: Ronin Days_. It is now available for purchase on Amazon. Also, I have a new website: thespiriteddreamer dot com. And I have a new author's Facebook page: T.B. Wesley II - Author. As always, my twitter information is on my profile page if you would like to follow me on Twitter and my other FB page, T2 Angel: Host of Dreams. Show me some love and pick up a copy of my book! Thank you all for the love and support! Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

 **See you soon, Dreamers!**


End file.
